borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Man Who Would Be Jack
| level2 = 44 | rewards2 = 31145 XP, 4 | level3 = | rewards3 = | previous = The Once and Future Slab | next = Where Angels Fear To Tread | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = | type = Story Mission }} The Man Who Would Be Jack is a story mission in Borderlands 2 given by Roland. The mission is performed, starting at Sanctuary and continuing in The Highlands and Opportunity locations. Background :"To stop Jack from awakening the Warrior, you will need to shut down the Guardian Angel. Control Core Angel is defended by three major obstacles two of which you have already planned for. The final obstacle to Angel's lair is a door that will only open for Handsome Jack. Roland's got no idea how to get past this door, unfortunately." Walkthrough Objectives *Go to Opportunity *Kill Jack's double *Pick up double's pocketwatch *Use info kiosk *Get more voice samples: 0/4 *Retrieve voice modulator Strategy It is generally a good idea to get some powerful corrosive weaponry, as there are many loaders in Opportunity. Jack's Body Double has a relatively strong shield, so shock weapons can be helpful as well. The body double is wandering a lower-level fountain plaza near Opportunity Square, and is remarkably oblivious; he will not react to any combat occurring around him (including bullet impacts only a few feet away from him), unless he actually takes damage or a Vault Hunter runs into his line of sight. Snipers may wish to hang back and pick off any engineers and loaders in the area before attempting to assassinate the double. When he is finally triggered, Jack's Body Double will try to make a run to the nearby base (close to the nearest info kiosk). If he succeeds, he will occasionally launch a flare of a Hyperion logo to the sky, summoning reinforcements and prolonging the fight. The double has Badass-level health and a shield of nearly matching durability, but is otherwise an unremarkable opponent. When the body double is killed, the pocketwatch will drop. Angel will then request some audio samples from kiosks scattered around the city. They are marked on the minimap, and all that needs to be done is to press the button. Once all the samples have been collected, the data can be uploaded to Angel. The upload station entrance can be hard to find. It is located to the southwest of its marked location - approach East from Waterfront District, or South from Hyperion Office Complex. The room with the upload station in it is located in a downstairs corridor. When nearing the correct door, a HOT Loader or a pair of Hyperion Snipers will open the door and walk out. The upload station console is inside on the right. Completion :"With the pocketwatch in hand, Brick's buzzards on your side, and an upgraded Claptrap back in Sanctuary, you are now ready to storm Control Core Angel and get the Vault Key. Turn In: Roland Mission Transcript Notes *Text of Jack's Pocketwatch item: A replica of Jack's pocketwatch, which – aside from giving you full security clearance – will now act as a voice modulator, letting you speak with Jack's voice. Trivia *The pocket watch is a reference to the watch stolen in the beginning of The Man Who Would Be King a short story written by Rudyard Kipling and a 1975 film with the same title. *Played characters will speak with Jack's voice once the data is uploaded, until they opened the security door during Where Angels Fear to Tread , including Zer0's haikus. The only exception to this is Krieg, who has no lines beside the stock grunts. Video Walkthroughs Borderlands 2 Walkthrough - The Man Who Would Be Jack - Main Missions (Part 14) The Man Who Would Be Jack fr:L'homme qui voulait être Jack ru:Человек, что хотел быть Джеком uk:Той, Хто Мріяв Бути Джеком